I Woke Up With Zac Efron & Holy Shit We're Married! Part I
by frenchlesbian
Summary: Olivia wakes up in Italy one morning... a ring on her finger and Zac Efron beside her.


I Woke Up Next to Zac Efron & Holy Shit We're Married!

The faint roar of famous Italian engines roused Olivia from her sleep. Mumbling softly, she stretched before rolling on to her back. Her hands went straight to her throbbing head; convinced that a mass murderer had hacked her skull open while she slept. It only added to the pain of last night- after a particularly nasty phone call her friends had convinced her that the best way to deal with it was to consume the many wines of the land. A bad move considering she was a lightweight. She instantly regretted her decision as she warily opened her eyes. That was when she noticed that she wasn't in her hotel room.

Olivia shot up, clutching the snow white bedsheets to her chest. Wrapping it carefully around her, she examined what appeared to be a luxurious hotel suite. It was a massive room, with a king size bed and satin drapes. A door was open to her left, revealing a marble tiled bathroom. And lying in a trail that ended at the bathroom door, appeared to be the shredded remains of her clothes. Blushing furiously, she shifted her gaze back to the bed and to the man lying besides her. His head was hidden under a fluffy pillow, but his bare back and the boxers hung on the lamp next to him confirmed her thoughts. "Shit!" she whispered, edging away from him. Misjudging the distance, she toppled off the bed with a shriek that made the man jump up. He ran his hands through his light brown hair as he scanned the room.

"Buongiorno," he said wide eyed.  
>"Stai... bene?" he stuttered unconvincingly, when Olivia didn't reply. He swung out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans.<br>"I'm sorry, what?" came Olivia's breathless, English reply. Now that she could see his face, and not to mention his body, her brain had turned to jelly. She blushed as she took in his bright blue eyes and schoolboy smile. His chiseled chest only made her blush harder. Scolding herself for staring, she looked back up at him.  
>"Sorry, I was asking if you were okay." he smiled.<br>"No, no I understood you. I speak Italian. I just-"  
>"-didn't understand my terrible grasp of the Italian language?" he asked cheekily, flashing her another smile. She blushed again.<br>"I thought it was quite good actually. Look, I'm really very sorry but I don't remember your name?" she smiled apologetically. "I'm Olivia."  
>"We both were pretty wasted huh? Nice to meet you Olivia, I'm Zac."<br>"It's nice to meet you too. Can I ask you a favour? Can I borrow a shirt or something please? My clothes are a little, er, destroyed after our, er, activities from last night."  
>Zac chuckled at her and threw her a blue shirt lying at the foot of the bed. She held it to her chest and cocked an eyebrow as he leant against the bedpost.<br>"Turn around." she said and he cocked an eyebrow back at her. "Olivia, you know I saw you last night, right?"  
>"Yes, but now it's the morning. Turn around."<p>

Zac shrugged and sat down on the bed, but he averted his eyes all the same. Pulling on the shirt, a glint caught Olivia's eye and she glanced down at her hand. A high pitched scream left her mouth and Zac slid off the bed in shock.  
>"Olivia?" he asked worriedly, trying to prise her face out her hands. "Olivia, hey what's wrong?"<br>"Please don't tell me you have a ring on your finger." she pleaded shakily, looking at him through her fingers. Zac looked at her, evidently confused. Seeing the serious expression on her face he held up his left hand, noticing the gold band that rested there. Minutes seemed to pass before the truth sunk in.  
>"Fuck!" he swore, leaping back on to his feet.<p>

A knock sounded at the door, startling the pair. They stumbled over the ripped clothes that littered the floor in a race to the door.  
>"Who is it?" asked Zac, pushing Olivia behind him; ready to hide her in case his agent should walk in.<br>"It's me you asshole! Open up!" came a male voice.  
>"Olivia I know you're in there!" followed a female one.<br>"My friend!" said Zac and Olivia in unison. Smiling, they turned the handle only to have a man barge in who was quickly followed by a blonde girl.  
>"Good morning to you too Franco." sighed Zac, shutting the door behind them.<br>"Franco?" mouthed Olivia, as the girl grabbed her arms.  
>"Yeah Franco! Dave Franco! James Franco's hot brother!"<br>"Oh my God, wait, you mean that's Dave Franco?"  
>"In the flesh." said Dave, holding out a hand to Olivia. An all too familiar blush settling on her cheeks, she took his hand and returned the kisses on cheeks. When he turned back to Zac, Olivia pulled her friend into the bathroom.<p>

"Becci I have no idea what's going on but I like it. I have Dave Franco in my hotel room- but Becci, I did something last night! Something really bad!"  
>"I know, it's all over the news here. I was really tempted to retweet a few updates on Twitter. But I thought I better not for now, even though everyone knows obviously."<br>"Why would it be on Twitter?" asked Olivia, confused. Becci stared at her.  
>"You do know who's in this room with you right?" Seeing the blank expression on Olivia's face she held out the morning newspaper.<br>"Are you still drunk or something?!" Becci asked, as Olivia read the headline. Suddenly, her jaw dropped and she looked up at Becci in bewilderment.  
>"Zac Efron?! I married Zac Efron?! BECCI! How could you let me marry him when I was drunk?!"<p>

The two friends peeked back out into the room.  
>"How did I not notice who he was until now?" asked Olivia, amazed at herself. Here she was, bound in holy matrimony to her one true celebrity love and she hadn't even realised it. She found herself watching him stride around the room, his defined muscles twitching in time.<br>"I can't believe I'm married to that Greek God." she sighed, and Becci nodded in agreement.  
>"Even if I hadn't been off my face I still would have let you marry him."<br>"I doubt he still wants to stay married to me."

"Yeah, about that." said Zac, stepping in. He held out an official looking document to Olivia. "It's a licence- we and our so called friends," he glanced at Dave who held up his hands."We might have be drunk, but it's all real." Olivia examined the document, and although she knew it was a typical Vegas story, she still couldn't believe her luck. It was a little disappointing to know that within the next twenty four hours she wouldn't be married to one of the most eligible bachelors in the world. It was probably for the best though, she did have a tumultuous love life to return to after all.

As if on cue, her phone went off, shaking the bedside table with it's vibrations. Zac and Dave chuckled as "What Makes You Beautiful" echoed through the room. Unfazed, Olivia excused herself to answer it.  
>"It's him!" she whispered urgently, dragging Becci back into the bathroom. Before Becci could reply Olivia had answered. "Hello."<br>"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
>"Excuse me?" gasped Olivia.<br>"You go off to Italy with your friends and the next thing I know I'm reading about you getting married on the Internet! Why would you do that to me? It's not like you, you know!"  
>"How dare you tell me who I am and what I'm like! I haven't done anything to you! You're the one who dumped me last night for some other woman Harry!"<br>"That was just a misunderstanding-"  
>"Misunderstanding my ass! We were engaged Harry, and you went around with some other slut. Actually, to tell you the truth I'm glad you dumped me. Because then I would never have married Zac. I love him more than I've ever loved you and I'm happy. So don't ever call me again!" she screamed, before hanging up. Becci nodded proudly.<br>"You alright?"  
>"Never better." breathed Olivia, striding back into the hotel room towards Zac.<p>

"I think we should stay married." said Zac.


End file.
